


Idi Prēmā?

by thelonewolfwrites



Series: Pārijāta [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies), మిర్చి | Mirchi (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Lust, Mirchi - Freeform, Modern Era, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Set in a Baahubali Modern AU), Jai (Baahu) takes Devi (Devasena) shopping and she tries on a sexy dress much to his dismay.





	Idi Prēmā?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).

> Some random shit at 3 am. Hope y'all enjoy it.

The Forum Mall was more crowded than usual, people bustling in and out of the security check with their bags jerked open. The beeps of the scanning frame approved their entry and they were free to pursue any store they wished to. The weekends were a terrible choice to pick if you wanted to go to a clothing store, the trial rooms will be seething with men and women, arms stacked with various outfits. Jai was one such victim as he stood outside one of the trial room stalls, waiting for his mardalu to pick outfits for their cousin's wedding. 

_Devi, if you don't come out of that door, right now, I will yank you by your pigtails and drag you straight home. _

She guffawed deliriously. _Bava, what's got your panties in a twist! One minute, I'm almost done trying this dress. I'll be right out. _

_You have been saying that for the past three hours. My legs are killing me and I want food in my system. Get the hell out, D. _

The lock clicked and the door swung open and there she stood in all her glory. The tight little black dress clung to her voluptuous figure, in all the right places and rode till her thighs. Her red lipstick accentuated her features and completed the look. The lace sleeves sank till the elbows and exposed one of her shoulders and that wasn't helping Jai one bit. This woman was a siren personified. He tried to shake off the jitters and calmed his rumbling heart for a second but failed miserably. 

Jai gaped at her, trying to get the words out. He fumbled every time he attempted to form a coherent sentence. 

What if I just clasp her lower lip between my fingers and took a bite? **OH SHIT, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? **

Okay, he was clearly lusting after his mardalu and it gutted him, deeply. He was going to handle this like a gentleman and he visibly gulped before he commented on the thousandth outfit she threw on. 

_Awesome! You look perfect, little devil. That's it, right? Can we go get something to eat now, I'm starving._ He pleaded with the cutest puppy eyes and well, it's best to say that he was quite the charmer.

_So, this is okay for the DJ night, right? Are you sure? Because I've got a red one hanging in there! _

_Ayyo Baaboi! Please, my thalli! Black wins any day, I'll pay for this dress. JUST PLEASE GO AND CHANGE. _

**IS SHE TRYING TO BURY ME, TODAY? DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN!**

He couldn't possibly imagine his reaction if she had walked out in that red dress. The stingy changing room already gave him too many ideas. He needed to get out of there. 

_Fine, I'll be back in a few. _

_Oh, you better._ He called back.

He shook his head and grinned, evidently. 

**THIS WOMAN WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME. **

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I borrowed Jai from Mirchi and I couldn't possibly name Devasena - Vennela from the movie, so it's simply Devi for now. 
> 
> The title Idi Prēmā? translates to 'Is this love? '. 
> 
> Bava basically means brother-in-law and also has several meanings. Father's sister's son is referred to as Bava or mother's brother is also called the same. It is customary for the Telugu peeps to define the relationship between the 'Bava and his maradalu(cousin)' as a potential marital match as it is common in their culture. 
> 
> So, there is a whole possibility that the mardalu might end up marrying the bava in many cases. And that's why some of the wives refer to their hubbies as 'Bava'.


End file.
